Jones GO Station
Jones GO Station is a train station operated by GO Transit in the City of Vandehogan, Gravenhurst. The station serves as the current eastern terminus for the [[McAssure Line|'McAssure Line']], though there are future plans of extending the line northward into the neighbouring Concord County (Xiehe Autonomous Region beginning 1 October 2012). The station features only one platform for trains, as this is the terminus point. However, GO Transit did reserve some space for future expansion into two platforms. The station connects to the Viva Bus Rapid Transit operating within the City of Vandehogan via the nearby Jones Vivastation. Viva Pink and Viva Green are the two lines serving the Vivastation. Passengers may also access Gravenhurst Regional Transit routes from there. It is quite often that the local residents treat the Vivastation and the GO station as one single unified station. However, only GRT and Viva serves the Vivastation, and GO Transit services are located in the GO Station. The two stations have two distinct structures, connected by a footbridge. Though it is noteworthy that all exits in the station are only accessible through the Vivastation after August 2010. The GO station serves the nearby Korean Town and the community of Jones as a means of inter-city travel, as well as a link to commute in the nearby industrial park. History [[McAssure Line|'McAssure Line']] was a hot debate to maintain regional unity with the City of Vandehogan, and thus the line was planned as early as the late 1990s. Due to various problems, [[McAssure Line|'McAssure Line']] did not open until August 30, 2009 (originally promised to be 2008). To accommodate the [[McAssure Line| McAssure Line]], constructions of Jones GO Station has been completed since 2006, but was not in use until August 30, 2009. The opening was announced on July 1, 2009, followed by the official opening ceremony hosted by the Chief Executive of GO Transit, as the first [[McAssure Line| McAssure Line]] train departed the station at 4:49AM that day, signifying the opening of the station. In January 2010, due to high popularity of transferring to local transit via Jones Vivastation across the road, GO Transit announced to build a footbridge for easy transfer. On 4 February 2010 08:56 AM, a pedestrian fatality occurred. A passenger who disembarked the [[McAssure Line| McAssure Line]] train arriving at Jones GO Station at 08:52 AM wanted to catch the departing Viva Green bus across the road, and crossed the busy Jones Road without checking for traffic condition. The 46-year-old was hit by a freight truck, and was pronounced dead on the scene. The local media, Vandehogan Post criticized GO Transit for not building the footbridge prior to the station's opening, saying that GO Transit rather "leaves Jones Station to rot for three years instead of thinking through the safety issues". The footbridge was completed in August 2010. Fences have been put in place since then to prohibit passenger access to the road. Platforms Layout * Platform 1 - [[McAssure Line| McAssure Line]] westbound * Platform 2 - Layover / Future expansion use (inaccessible to public) Exits Layout * Exit 1 - Jones Vivastation * Exit 2 - Jones Road (defunct) Category:GO Train Stations Category:McAssure Line